Surveillance system cameras are installed in many different environments and are used to monitor or record areas of interest or for general security purposes. Example systems often employ a camera attached to a support member and provide a field of view capturing areas of interest in an environment. Surveillance system cameras capture video or still imagery and store that information locally or allow it to be viewed and recorded remotely. Prior art camera systems often require a specialized mounting apparatus for the camera to be secured to a location to provide the desired view. Such prior art systems are also often easily identified as a camera apparatus, which is sometimes on purpose as a deterrent.
In the video security industry, there exists a class of cameras that are rectangular and only about the size of a credit card. Sometimes cameras in this class are referred to as cube cameras. These cube cameras usually feature a fixed-mounted lens and integrated circuitry in a camera housing. They differ from two other classes of cameras, box and dome cameras, by their relatively small form factor. When box or dome cameras are mounted to a drop-down ceiling or a dry walled ceiling with a traditional security camera mount, the installation occupies a lot of space with the relatively small camera body and cabling.